


Scars

by Rowangorn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowangorn/pseuds/Rowangorn
Summary: The Lannisters grant Petyr's request to marry Sansa. They spend their wedding night in Kings Landing.





	Scars

Petyr ushered Sansa into his quarters. Our quarters, he thought, which brought a smirk to his lips. The Lannisters had granted his request to marry her. His wish to forego the bedding ceremony had also been granted; Sansa had been greatly relieved. 

Now, as he guided her to the bed, he could see how nervous she was. Her cheeks were flushed, and she bit at her bottom lip. “Relax, Sweetling,” he said, “I won’t harm you.” She gave a brief nod and began undoing the clasps on her dress. Petyr took her hands in his own. “There’s no need to rush this,” he said quietly. She blushed. In that moment, all he wanted was to tear off her dress, but he maintained control. “Perhaps you would like to prepare for bed while I wait in another room?” Again she nodded. 

He stepped into an adjoining room and began removing his clothing until he was left in nothing but his smallclothes. He waited a moment to be sure she was ready and then entered the bedchamber.

Sansa had neatly folded her clothes and placed them on a bench against the wall. She was in bed with the blankets up to her chin. Petyr smirked. He slipped under the blankets himself and removed his smallclothes. He propped himself up on one elbow and faced his wife. Sansa gasped. The blankets had fallen away and revealed his scar. 

“My Lord,” She said sweetly, as she placed her hand on his chest, gently tracing the scar, “I had heard what my uncle did to you, but I never imagined it was so…” “Ugly,” Petyr offered. “No, so deep. It must have hurt terribly,” she answered, biting her lip. “Ah, but it’s the wounds on the inside,” he placed his hand on her face and gently stroked her cheek, “that hurt the most and leave the biggest scars.” She met his eyes; the understanding he found there took him by surprise, and his control all but vanished. His lips crashed onto hers. She let out a whimper but did not resist. After a moment, he stopped for air. 

“Sansa”  
“Yes, my Lord?”  
“Call me Petyr.”


End file.
